Saludos
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: A Castiel le entra curiosidad sobre los distintos tipos de saludos que los humanos tienen ya que los ángeles sólo responden a un simple y frío "Hola".


Dean bajó lo más rápido a saludar a su hermano con un efusivo abrazo. También lo hizo así con Castiel quien se hallaba de pie continuo al Winchester menor. El ángel se quedó observando al rubio por unos minutos, desentendiendo aquella acción con motivos inexplicables para el ser.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eh…es un abrazo. Es un saludo—respondió amablemente Dean.

—Es lo que siempre hacen los amigos, Cas—añadió Sam con un tono de voz tan sutil y melodioso que pondría cualquiera a dormir.

Cas sólo asintió entendiendo poco lo que la acción en sí significaba. Sin embargo la explicación le sirvió para entender un poco más a los humanos.

* * *

Visitaron una morgue por la inspección de un cadáver siéndole atribuido un ataque letal. La investigación se llevaría a cabo para descartar la posibilidad de un Wéndigo ya que, anteriormente, el enfrentamiento con uno resultó bastante arriesgado.

—Soy el Dr. Macob de la universidad de Stanford. Vengo a por la inspección de un cadáver. Es para una tesis final para nuestro trabajo—explicó Dean estirando su mano para estrecharla con el encargado de la morgue. Cas dubitativo enarcó una ceja, la situación resultaba extraña a su parecer. Mentir para entrar a una morgue cuando simplemente podrían decirle que cazan demonios. No, Dean dijo que todo este revoltijo de nombres era necesario para la investigación si querían que saliese al pie de la letra.

—Yo soy el Dr. West y este es…—Sam señaló al ángel para que hiciese su presentación.

—Yo…soy Cas…—Dean lo fulminó con la mirada apenas mencionó la primera sílaba de su nombre—. Soy Cassandro, soy doctor…también.

Sam revoleó los ojos ante lo ocurrido. El encargado no pareció dudar puesto que los condujo a la morgue pareciendo exento de problemas con eso.

—¿Qué fue eso de dar la mano?—preguntó curioso el hombre de ojos azules.

—Era otro saludo, Cas—contestó Dean con simpleza. Cas sólo asintió.

* * *

Dean y Sam comentaron la visita de un amigo a Castiel quien lo tomó bastante agradable, la estadía con ambos Winchester era reconfortante pero estar todos los días junto a ellos aburría de vez en cuando. Más cuando estaban tirados en el sofá imitando a los perezosos. Admite que esos animales tienen una difícil competencia puesto que ambos dormían veinticinco horas de las veinticuatro que tiene el día. Era imposible pero así lo planteaba.

La visita llegó de imprevisto y Dean atinó a levantarse torpemente, imitando el andar de un zombie.

—¡Hey, Bobby!—exclamó animadamente ante ese hombre de gorro. Sam caminó hacia el sujeto y lo palmó el hombro. Cas lo miró de reojo, recargado en la pared. Suspiró y caminó hacia el hombre. Abrazándole efusivamente. Luego terminado el abrazo, le estrechó la mano y la sacudió enérgicamente copiando los movimientos de Dean. Después le palmó varias veces el hombro. A todo esto, el hombre le aterraba la conducta del ángel, estando a punto de correr sino fuese porque Dean se lo sacó de encima.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—inquirió el rubio preocupado por la conducta exaltada del ángel.

—Sólo…lo saludaba—respondió tenue el ángel.

—¿Tan alocadamente?

—Así me enseñaste.

Dean se palmó el rostro, gruñendo molesto.

—¿Eso es otro saludo?—inquirió Cas torciéndose hacia delante para ver la cara del mayor.

—Eh…sí, Cas. Es otro saludo—dudó unos segundos. Luego supuso que sería divertido.

En menos de un segundo, Cas caminó hacia el hombre nuevamente quien se cubrió detrás del menor de los Winchester.

—¡Cas, no!—exclamó Dean estirando su brazo para tomarlo.

Tarde, Cas palmó su rostro con su mano derecha y comenzó a gruñirle al hombre pareciendo un perro rabioso el cual invaden su territorio. Dean ahora mismo se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, riendo por lo bajo.

* * *

Ahora escapaban de la policía quienes los atraparon con las manos en la masa cuando fueron a investigar a un estado donde eran perseguidos. Cas iba en el asiento de atrás mientras Sam conducía y Dean servía de guía con el mapa en las manos.

—¿Sabes? Esto es todo tu culpa. Tú y tus ideas de hacerte el detective—farfulló Sam molesto. Castiel torció su cabeza para ver detenidamente la acción del mayor de los hermanos quien levantó el dedo del medio de su mano.

—¿Es...eso un saludo?—inquirió el ángel señalando aquel extraño gesto. Dean giró hacia él y asintió con una sonrisa amplia y cómplice. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada cuando éstos dos se vieron.

—¿Por qué ese afán de los saludos?—preguntó Sam sacudiendo su cabeza sin entender, gesticulando una mueca desentendida.

—Curiosidad—replicó Cas con suavidad.

Pasados los cinco minutos, Cas se volteó hacia el auto que los seguía con las luces azules y rojas. Levantó ambos dedos del medio de las dos manos sacando el torso fuera del vidrio del auto, en ello exclamando sonriente.

«¡Hola, policía!»

Ambos hermanos lo miraron extrañados y Sam dio un giro de golpe para que Castiel se volviera dentro del auto, no sin antes golpearse contra la otra puerta del asiento de atrás. Sam fulminó a Dean con la mirada quien se reía a carcajadas por lo ocurrido.

Desde entonces, los saludos del ángel se reducían a mover su mano o estrecharla con las otras personas.


End file.
